


To trust is to die

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters as this goes on, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omega cannot trust and Alpha, but they do so anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/gifts).



> This is my first omegaverse, I'm not sure how good it'll be. Sorry

A white she-wolf with violet eyes stood watching on the top of a snow covered hill. She was tense, searching for someone. A black male wolf came running up to her, closely followed by a second male wolf with fur that could only be described as blonde. The she-wolf nuzzled them both with her nose, and the trio began walking. Levi watched them go, before returning home himself.  _ ‘A trio of Omegas,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘I’ll have to tell Erwin about this.’ _

 

Someone had been following them. Kaneki could tell. It was definitely an Alpha. And that scared him. They were strong, yes, but Alphas were dangerous. Touka stopped suddenly, her tail stiff and straight in the air. A group of Alphas stood in front of them. They were not the ones Kaneki had smelled earlier, but enemies and enemies. Still he let them make the first move, before fighting. 

 

Hide watched his friends fight, feeling bad that he couldn’t help them, but not daring to go against their wishes that he stay out of the fight. But Hide trusted Touka and Kaneki to protect themselves… yet something was nagging at him. Then he saw them. A group of wolves, most of them, but not all, alphas. He was about to shout a warning when the group charged into the fray, fighting with Kaneki and Touka. 

 

The first thing Levi noticed, was that only two from the omega trio were fighting. THe blonde paced anxiously watching, but did not fight. Indeed, when a wolf tried to go after said blonde, the other two killed it immediately. The smaller wolves hesitated, looking at the blonde nervously, before returning to the fight. 

 

Eren’s fighting blood was boiling. How dare alphas mistreat omegas like that? And that blonde wolf, having those two others fight for him… It was just horrid. But when the wolf had tried to attack the blonde, the others had defined him. And when a second wolf tried the same thing again, the two fought him off again. But this wolf was far larger than both white and black wolf together. The blonde tried to help, and that was when Eren realized that he had been forbidden to fight. Because every time the blonde helped, the other two cut him off with their own attacks. And then Eren couldn’t stand it anymore. He broke away from where he stood in main battle and ran to help. 

 

Levi ran after Eren, knowing that the smaller wolves wouldn’t be able to stand their own for much longer. They were already wounded badly, and the boy was barely conscious. And as they reached them, the black wolf was thrown into a tree, and did not move again. Angrily the she-wolf attacked, but she really couldn’t do much in her weakened state. Levi and Eren charged into the fight. The enemy put up a good fight, but Eren and Levi were strong and uninjured. 

 

Soon the wolf lay dead.

 

Everyone shifted to their human form after that. Even the black wolf, who had managed to get to his feet. The other omegas helped him stand, but he brushed them off. 

 

“I can walk on my own.” he murmured, and the other two nodded. 

 

“Would you consider coming back with us? Just to heal?” Erwin asked, watching the group carefully.

  
The boy who had been the black wolf gave his friends a tiny nod, then collapsed. 


End file.
